Rebel Yell
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Japan is at war. the only way to prevent this is for Keitaro to time travle to a date, 14 years into the past. But what happens when he falls in love again? Will the fabric of time fall apart?
1. When past and future collide

Ch 1: When Past and Future Collide 

_I don't own the Love Hina crew. I don't own anything._

Hina Girls Dorm-Present 

"I didn't do anything!" screamed Keitaro as he was chased down the hall by Motokyo, 1 the 5 tendents of the dorm. Keitaro had been cleaning the hall when Motokyo came out of her room in a towel. Keitaro didn't notice till he accidentally stepped on the towel causing it to fall. He had tried to apologize but she pulled out her sword and chased after him. The other girls came out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. As Keitaro was passing Naru's room she stuck out her foot and tripped him. He tripped over her foot and landed flat on his face. Suddenly Su, a 13-year-old foreign girl, yelled, 'pig pile!' And all the girls, except Motokyo who didn't know what was going on. Then all the girls started to tickle Keitaro.

"No, no not that please" he pleaded between laughter.

Finally all the girls rolled off him and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

Japan-14 years in the future 

"We have to get out of here" Keitaro yelled to his partner

"I know" Hitie responded.

Bullets were whizzing by the two men's head. The Chinese, after centuries of being afraid of Japan decided that they were going to destroy the country. They invaded 10 years ago and Japan has been fighting ever since. The Chinese stopped the rest of the world from interfering. How it is not quite clear but they did. Now the Japanese people were fighting with all they had. The Japanese army was crushed 2 years ago but that didn't stop the people from fighting. A group was formed called P.A.C.R (People Against Communist Rule).

"I'm going for it!" Keitaro yelled to Hitie. Then he took off towards a small burnt out building. He bobbed and weaved around the rubble that one was a building. He finally made it to his destination. SIN CO. Labs. He opened the door and ran down the flight of stairs. At the bottom there was a steel door. Keitaro knocked twice and two eyes appeared. Then the door opened.

"Hi Professor Seta."

"What can I do for you?"

"It's time"

"This way" Seta said as he led Keitaro into a back room. Inside there was a time portal. The plan was to go back in time and assassinate the Chinese leader before he could invade. 14 years ago.

"Well see you later Seta" Keitaro said as he stepped through the portal and into the past.

Hina Dorm-14 years ago-night 

A glowing portal appeared in the middle of the hallway. A man steps through. He's wearing a GI with both sleeves ripped off. An ammo belt running from his left shoulder to his right side. His right arm was cybernetic but the cybernetics were covered by a latex skin. His hair was long and reached down to the middle of his back.

"_This place seems familiar but why_?" Keitaro thought to himself. As he crept around the halls he made sure that he was not heard. As he approached the living room he heard talking.

"Su! You can't eat that!"

"Why not?" Su asked.

_Su? Could that mean the others are alive too? Motokyo? Shinbou? Naru? I wonder._ Keitaro peered around the corner and his eyes widened. _'Their alive!'_

Just then Motokyo looked up and saw something disappear around the corner.

"There's someone here," she said to the group while drawing her sword. Motokyo got up and went around the corner.

"Got ya!" she yelled. Then the group heard the clanging of steel. Suddenly Motokyo came flying backwards and smashed square into the wall. She slid down and landed on her butt.

"What the…?" Naru started when a figure emerged from behind the corner. The group gasped.

"Who…who are you?" Naru asked

"My name is Kentaro Urishima." Kentaro responded.

"You look familiar" Shinbou asked.

"I don't know why" he responded

"Hi my name is Keitaro" Keitaro said as he stood up to shake Kentaro's hand. Suddenly the girls gasped.

"Look at the likeness of them."

"Creepy"

Su approached Kentaro and looked him over. He looked at her right back.

"Play with me!" Su screamed as she jumped at him.

By now Motokyo had risen from the floor and was ready to attack again.

"I wouldn't if I were you Motokyo" Kentaro warned

Motokyo stopped._ How did he know my name?_

"If it's ok I would like to spend the night"

"Yeah that's fine I'll show you your room" Keitaro replied and they walked upstairs and out of sight.

_Well what do you think? R/R please. What do you think will happen next?_


	2. Profile for Keitaro Urashima

**P.A.C.R Member/Elite Record - Profile **

Profile Number: 357456

Subject: Keitaro Urashima

**Real Name:** Keitaro Urashima

**Other names:** Kentaro Urishima, Big K, Sempia

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 35

**Status: Single-widower (7)**

**History:** Keitaro is 1 of 10 members of an elite group working for the group called the P.A.C.R. He is also the last surviving member of said group. He was a mercenary for hire before the P.A.C.R recruited him. His right arm is also cybernetic due to the Hintia House bombing. **(See bombing-Hintia House/causalities) **

**Skills:** Keitaro has been trained in every form of know. He is also trained to handle all forms of weaponry. Keitaro is a force to be reckoned with.

Partners: **(See Elite P.A.C.R)**

Nothing else is known of him.

**Commanders Log:**

Keitaro is a hard working fighter. He cares for his men more then any other commanding officer I have ever known. His most recent partner and friend Heitie Tagasi has also noticed some changes and has brought them to my attention. After the deaths of his wives Keitaro seemed more occupied with training then anything else. I therefore have requested a evaluation from Dr. Seta.

**Commander Negashemi **

May 7, 0000

_This is a profile for the future Keitaro. This is just so you know. Don't worry everything will be explained in time._

_Kermit_


End file.
